1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods for providing feedback force and related machine tool systems, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing feedback force of different strengths according to different distances of objects and a related machine tool system.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for intelligent machine tools have been put into practice in recent years. Although there is a growing popularity for the automatic mode in which a workpiece is machined in an automatic process, in the calibration and testing of the tools and the workpiece, the manual mode is still necessary. In the manual mode, operating a manual pulse generator (MPG) is a common and convenient approach. However, in a complex multi-axis machine tool, axial movement in space is less intuitive, and/or the whole aspect of the motion space is not available due to obscured sight, and the risk of collision is increased when the objects are moved by operating the MPG.